Karioka
'Karioka '(also known as "Kari") is a fictional character from the series, "Dessert Anime." She is created by the Tumblr user rochichan. She is a homemade dessert Filipino dessert. The creator rochichan made Karioka on February 11, basing her off the creator's 8-year-old self and how Karioka was a dessert the creator loved as a child. She shares an ask blog with rochichan's Oreo Cheesecake , as the two live under their owner's roof. About Personality : Karioka is a shy and curious child. She doesn't really know how to make friends, since she's never went to school or played with others. She has an avid interest in bugs and likes to watch anime. She also carries a long stick with her, to protect herself from creepers and to play around with when she's bored. Although she automatically strays away from strangers and doesn't openly talk much, she is very polite and loves to make new friends. : Her color-swap version reveals a side where she's very self-conscious and has very low self-esteem. She wants to be more feminine but is too scared to try, having no confidence in her self. She also tends to bottle up her problems and her negative emotions, telling herself her childish problems aren't really problems at all. Story : Karioka was made in a small baker's shop, run by a Filipino family. Karioka was raised within the house, overprotected by the baker because he did not want Karioka to be hurt. Due to this action, Karioka barely knows any information about the dessert world, such as spoiling and imperfect desserts. Karioka also struggled socially, as only friend she made within the family was the baker's son. He had two daughters also, but they didn't get along with Karioka as the three did not have similar hobbies. Seeing how Karioka was becoming more curious about what she was exactly, the baker decided to let Karioka stay with her current owner, who constantly visited the baker's shop. Ever since, Karioka has been living with the owner and Oreo Cheesecake, as the two try to teach her about the world around her. Appearance : Karioka is skinny, little girl. She has shoulder length hair, and a part of her bangs is tied up on the top of her head, causing a fountain-like effect. She wears a white t-shirt under her tan overalls. The bottom of her overalls stop at the middle of her thighs, and she wears knee-high white socks and white sneakers with velcro straps. Relationships Lemon Pie/Kei : Karioka refers to him as "Mr. Perfect." She only knows him through Oreo Cheesecake's constant complaining of him. Hershey Pie : Karioka only met him once and was upset with Hershey when he didn't stop Pizza Dessert from fighting Oreo Cheesecake. Pizza Dessert : Karioka's not a big fan of him since he's always being mean to Oreo Cheesecake. Reese's Cheesecake : Karioka's only heard of her through asks, seeing how people always mention Oreo Cheesecake liking her. However, they have never met. Giga Pudding : Karioka gets along with her, as she is one of the only people she's met who is closest to her age. Raspberry Donut She knows him as the "pink guy." : Other *Her baker's son has a crush on her. *The baker's daughters do not bully her, but they do have a hard time connecting with her when it comes to interests. *Her seiyuu is Yui Horie. Category:Characters